Bagi, dong?
by Finirio
Summary: Sebuah kejadian kurang makna, yang dilalui oleh 2 anak adam...
1. Chapter 1

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime-san

Rated : K

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC-ness, slight sho-ai(maybe), bahasa campur, gaje

* * *

—sebut saja mereka anak kos—

Saat itu menjelang petang, namun Eren tak kunjung nampak. Sendal bututnya pun tidak. Sedang Jean di kamar H2C. Harap-harap cemas.

Ia pun keluar kamar. Yang kemudian berjalan mondar-mandir kekanan-kiri seperti setrikaan. Di depan sebuah ruangan misterius yang tertutup rapat.

Jean sempat berpikir yang 'iya-iya'. Namun ia percaya pada Eren, bahwa Eren tak mungkin melakukan hal 'iya-iya' itu.

Namun yang sebenarnya terjadi mungkin berbeda dengan apa yang diharapkan Jean. Yang terjadi adalah... mungkin benar-benar berbeda(?).

Jean gelisah. Geli-geli basah. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan Eren masih tak kunjung nampak,

Lalu? Mengapa memang? Sebegitu kangennya 'kah Jean dengan makhluk Tuhan—yang paling seksi—satu itu? Entah. Hanya Jean yang tahu alasan di balik itu.

Seandainya Jean tahu, mungkin udah saya makan—bukan, seandainya ia tahu bahwa Eren sedang melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' di sana, (saya) yakin Eren bakal berakhir dengan hal yang 'iya-iya' juga.

Jean tak tahan lagi. Ia sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Benar-benar sakit. Jean tak tahan lagi, dan...

Jean pun mendobrak pintu kamar mandi.

"Ya ampun, Ren! Mau sampe kapan lu ngadem di kamar mandi. Gua juga kebelet bego!"

Yang bersangkutan malah masih asik ngukir tembok kamar mandi dengan gambaran abstrak yang mungkin tak perlu dijabarkan secara mendetail. Dan baru sadar saat Jean meneriakinya.

"Hah! Apaan lu! Main dobrak aja. Salahin ibu kos sana, yang cuma nyediain satu kamar mandi, yang kos-kosannya udah kayak tempat penampungan korban bencana gini!" Eren nyolot, nggak terima dengan Jean yang sedang melakukan pelecehan ini. Dimana Eren duduk dengan PW*-nya di wc duduk, dengan celana yang melorot sampai mata kaki.

"Ya tapi nggak usah selama itu juga _keleus._ Pake ngukir tembok kamar mandi gambar t*nja lagi (nah!). Gua juga kebelet boker nih!"

"Iye-iye! Udah nih! Keluar dulu sono, gua mo cebok."

Ternyata oh ternyata, Jean dari tadi nungguin Eren yang nggak keluar-keluar dari kamar mandi sambil nahan hasrat bokernya. Sedang persediaan kamar mandi yang dilengkapi toilet dijual terp—eh, terbatas. Alias cuman satu seperti yang diterangkan diatas.

TBC

* * *

A/N :

*PW = _Posisi Wenak_ , bahasa jawa, artinya posisi paling enak. Lagi nyaman-nyamannya gitu di sebuah posisi(?)

Nemu file ini setelah blusukan =w= sedikit rombakan dan... beginilah. pendek ya, apa bisa disebut drabble?


	2. Chapter 2

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime-san

Rated : K

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC-ness, bahasa campur, gaje

* * *

—masih anak kos—

Di panas terik sepulang kuliah, memang enaknya meneguk yang dingin-dingin. Hal itu yang awalnya ingin dilakukan oleh Connie Springer, namun batal. Baru saja ia masuk tempat kosnya, ia sudah dikagetkan oleh suara-suara aneh di depan sebuah kamar kos yang dikenalnya.

Connie terdiam. Sesaat sebelum membuka pintu kayu yang sudah tua itu, ia membeku. Ia tak dapat berkata apapun soal hal itu. Namun yang pasti, ia mendengar suara desahan seseorang dari dalam kamar itu.

Ia tahu. Ia mengerti, bahwa ia bukan tempe. Fakta yang diketahuinya ialah itu adalah kamar Jean. Lalu? Mengapa ada suara Eren yang sedang mendesah di dalam sana?

Suara Eren. Eren. Yang pasti—tentu saja—bukan suara Jean. Dan ada satu hal yang—paling—pasti, ada sendal Eren tepat disebelah sendal Jean di depan pintu kamar itu.

Dan Connie sangat yakin jika di dalam sana ada seorang Jean juga...

Suara Eren terus-terusan mendesah tak karuan. Sesekali menjerit tertahan seperti merasakan kesakitan yang bersamaan dengan kenikmatan yang nyaman.

"Hei, tahan dong." Muncul sebuah suara. Suara itu... tunggu tunggu tunggu—bukankah itu suara Jean? Connie semakin yakin. Dugaannya selama ini—semenjak di depan pintu kamar Jean...

Ia pun mendobrak pintu.

"Woy!" sambil membentak dua makhluk nista yang sedang melakukan kegiatan nista di dalam sana.

"Plis deh ya, kalau mau pijet-pijetan itu biasa aja. Nggak usah semesra itu juga _keleus._ Anak kos yang lain denger, mampus lu pada." Ucap Connie pada dua makhluk nista yang sekarang malah nyengir—udah mirip banget—kuda—salah satunya—diatas ranjang.

"Ya habis, pijetannya Jean itu maknyus vroh. Apalagi kalo gratis gini. Paket plus-plus dah." Racau Eren dalam tid—eh, membanggakan betapa nikmatnya pijetan Jean.

"Gratis pala lu peyang! Traktir gua nasi kucingnya Mbak ****. Lagi laper dengan keadaan nggak ndukung nih." Bantah seorang pelaku pemijatan—yang sudah diketahui—bernama Jean yang tak terima paketnya dikata gratis.

FIN

* * *

A/N:

****sensor dilakukan demi kepentingan bersama.

Kali ini lebih pendek. Yha.


	3. Chapter 3

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Typo, dan well ini agak menjijikkan mungkin. Jadi yang lagi makan atau ga suka jijik-jijik, di skip juga boleh..

* * *

—selamanya anak kost—

Malam itu, di kos-kosan cowok sunyi senyap. Ditambah keadaan pemadaman bergilir, makin menambah kesunyian yang sudah ada.

Dengan keadaan gelap gulita di malam hari, banyak yang memilih berdiam diri di kamar masing-masing. Namun ada juga yang nongkrong di teras kos sambil main gitar dan menyanyikan lagu _random. Random_ yang dimaksud disini bukan asal nyanyi lagu-lagu yang lagi tren, tapi ngarang sendiri.

Beda lagi dengan coretpasangancoret Jean dan Eren. Di dalam kesunyian itu, mereka malah berada di posisi yang tegang. Tegang dalam semua artian.

Beberapa saat sudah berlalu. Eren masih tegang, sedangkan Jean cuek-cuek saja. Sebenarnya yang tegang cuman Eren seorang saja, namun dia tidak ingin dicap aneh-aneh sendirian. Dia pun memaksa, atau bakal ngambek dan tidak mau melanjutkan cerita.

"Jean..." untuk memecah kesunyian, Eren akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Agak lama hingga terdengar dengungan dari Jean. "Hm?" balas Jean dengan acuh.

"S-sakit..." erang Eren pelan. Entah kenapa erangannya barusan terdengar agak uh-oh gimana gitu.

"..." Jean tidak tahu harus menjawab dengan apa. Sepertinya dia baru menyadari, kalau sedari tadi Eren berbicara dengan nada yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Seperti ada sedikit nada merayu yang terselip.

"Uh...sakit Jean..." kembali terdengar erangan Eren. Kini lebih jelas. Mau tak mau, pipi Jean agak panas sepertinya.

"Eren plz..." Jean agak gemas dengan drama percakapannya dengan Eren. Sebelum Jean sempat mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya, dia diinterupsi dengan erangan Eren yang lebih keras.

"Ugh... S-sakit Jean.. A-aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku mau... kelu—AKH!"

.

.

Broot

.

.

.

Plung

.

.

.

Jean sudah terlalu gemas. Sudah hilang kesabarannya dalam menghadapi Eren. "WOI SI ANJEG! KALO MAU 'NGELUARIN' LIAT SIKON DULU DONG! AH TAI LO!"

Yang menjadi korban kata-kata kotor Jean cuman cengengesan. "Ehehe. Habisnya mau keluar juga sih. Sakit tau nahannya." Dan membalas kalimat Jean dengan kepuasan berlebih.

"Mana gue peduli lu kesakitan apa kagak! Bau lagi. Cepet selesein sono nyet!" Jean sudah benar-benar habis kesabaran mengahadapi anak satu-satunya om Grisha ini.

"Iya iya, sabar napa." Eren pun cebok dan menyiram wc tempatnya semedi sampai bersih. Kemudian keluar wc dengan perasaan bahagia tiada tara.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan berdampingan untuk kembali ke kamar.

"Males banget tau ga, nemenin elu boker. Yakali boker lu cepet. Mana pintu wc pake dibuka sedikit lagi." Keluh Jean yang selama Eren boker, dia disuruh untuk menunggu TEPAT di depan pintu wc.

"Habis tadi susah keluar sih. Terus kalo pintunya ditutup rapet 'kan gelap. Serem tau." Eren langsung merinding membayangkan dia akan terjebak sendirian dalam kegelapan di wc sambil boker.

"Emang ngajak Connie apa susahnya sih?"

"Kamar Connie 'kan jauh, terus yang deket cuman elu."

"Besok-besok kalo lu ngajakin beginian lagi, gue tinggal tidur."

"Eh? Kok gitu sih?"

"Takut gelap lu emang?"

"'Kan serem gelap-gelapan sendirian."

"Udah mahasiswa kok masih cemen."

Eren menggembungkan pipinya. Sebal dengan sikap Jean yang menurutnya tidak solid.

* * *

Malam itu, saat pemadaman bergilir dimulai, saat itu juga Eren kebelet boker. Dan saat itu juga dia merengek kepada Jean, agar ditemani ke wc yang nun jauh di pojokan sana untuk menuntaskan hasratnya.

Jean yang kupingnya tersakiti oleh rengekan Eren, dengan hati seberat tugas DPR pun bersedia menemaninya.

FIN

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Jean?"

"Hm?"

"Nanti tidurnya sekasur ya?"

"OGAH!"

"Eh? Mm... besok gue jajanin sepuasnya deh..."

"... okelah. Tapi awas aja lu sampe deket-deket! Ntar gue pindah kamar."

"Eh? Kok gitu sih?"

Eren menggembungkan pipinya [2].

Krisis ekonomi memang bisa menggelapkan hati semua orang.

Ya, mereka memang **TEMAN** sekamar. Dan secara tidak sadar, Eren memberitahukan kelemahannya.

* * *

A/N :

Lagi-lagi di jamban...

Ah Jen tsun.. pasti pas dia diajakin boboan bareng mukanya udah kek bakso di kasih saos (?) hahaha


End file.
